Yule Ball Confessions
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fabian Prewett has had a crush on James Potter since the day they met. But what he doesn't know is that James Potter has had a crush on him too. What happens when they both confess at the Yule Ball? Will they find love, or will they go their separate ways with other people?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Poetry Studies: Rudy Fransico assignment, Galleons Club, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar, and Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Poetry Studies: Rudy Fransico assignment: Task 2, Write about someone summoning up the courage to talk to their crush.**

**Galleons Club: (color) burgundy**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) James/Fabian**

**Eastern Funfair's Advent Calendar: (scenario) Yule Ball**

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 28 (object) boots**

**Waring for extreme fluff. The amount of fluff will cause your teeth to rot. Word count is 827 words. I hope you all enjoyed Yule Ball Confessions.**

"Don't be stupid," Gideon Prewett said slapping his brother Fabian on the back. "Go talk to him. You'll thank yourself for it later."

"Talk to who?" red-haired Fabian asked pretending like he wasn't just staring jealously at James Potter and Sirius Black. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gids."

"To whichever one of them you are staring at." Gideon pointed in the direction that Fabian was still trying to avoid staring in.

"I was staring at Marlene," Fabian said hoping that Gideon would believe the lie and stop his line of thought there.

But, of course, like most times in Fabian's life it didn't work. Gideon laughed. "You mean the girl who's on the opposite side of the room from where you've been staring for the last hour or so? That Marlene?"

Not for the first time that night Fabian cursed himself for allowing himself to be talked into going to the stupid Yule Ball. He felt his face turned as red as his burgundy dress robes and wanted to sink into the floor right there and then.

Gideon leaned forward and whispered. "So which one was it you were staring at?" he asked pointing to the still talking duo. "Black or Potter."

Fabian felt his face go even redder if that was possible when Gideon said Potter's name. "I guess you can guess which one," he said in a whisper.

"But I want to hear you say, Fabs."

"I think I might have a crush on James Potter," Fabian whispered to his brother so only Gideon could hear him.

"You should tell him," Gideon said pushing Fabian forward.

"Gids, no," Fabian protested as Gideon drug him over the two talking dark haired boy. Trying to dig his boots into the ground so as not to be drug further Fabian glared at his brother. "Gids, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then at least you'd know," Gideon said. "Right?"

Fabian hadn't thought of it that way before. At least he'd know if James Potter felt the same way about him that he felt about James if he spoke up and told him.

"You're right, Gids," Fabian sighed, as he stared down at his boots in defeat. "But what do I say to him?"

"You be honest and open. Lay your heart on the line and everything will work out."

By this point the talking duo had taken notice of the brothers coming there way. They stopped talking as the red-haired duo got closer.

"I was wondering if I could have a word," Fabian said to James. "In private, that is. No offense." He directed this statement to Sirius.

Sirius and James shared a look before Sirius nodded at James, and then walked off claiming he needed to find Remus for a dance. Gideon, of course, was already halfway across the room with Marlene McKinnon dancing and having a good time. Which left Fabian all by himself with James Potter.

"What did you want to talk about?" James asked politely, almost nervously.

"I'm just going to be honest and go for it here," Fabian said. "I've had the biggest crush on since the first time we met."

"I've had the biggest crush on you too," James whispered quietly, so quietly Fabian didn't even hear him.

"I can understand if you don't feel that way about me but I just had to…." It dawned him what James had just said. "You have?"

James nodded. "I didn't think you felt the same way. So I never said anything."

"Same here," Fabian laughed in relief.

"Do you mind if I try something?" James asked looking up above Fabian's head. "I won't if you don't want me to, but you're standing under mistletoe. The tradition says I have to kiss you now. Doesn't it?"

Fabian nodded, licking his lips nervously. This was after all his first kiss with the boy he liked and could potentially be in love with.

"I don't mind if you try something," he said, hoping his nervousness doesn't translate into his voice.

James Potter leaned towards the shorter red-haired boy and pressed his lips against the other's boys in quick chaste kiss. Pulling back, he had a huge smile on his face.

"That was amazing," he said. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me some time?"

Fabian nodded in dumbfounded shock. He'd gotten his first kiss and was asked out on his first date all in the same night. "I would love that," he said happily.

"Great," James said. "I'll meet you in the courtyard Saturday." He chuckled at the look on Fabian's face. "But for now let's go dance. It's not everyday Hogwarts hosts the Yule Ball."

So Fabian danced the night away with James Potter. He'd have to remember to thank his brother helping pluck up the courage to go and talk to James. If he hadn't he wouldn't have known about James's crush. Or gotten asked out on a date.

**I hope you all enjoyed Yule Ball Confessions as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
